Spock 2009
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Spock Prime has been sent to the past... Just how does he deal with interacting with people he knows so well and knew for so long? K/S musings.
1. Meeting Kirk's Counterpart

Okay, so, disclaimer - no one here belongs to me. The dialogue doesn't even belong to me.

This is all written from the POV of Spocktimus Prime, aka the "old" Spock from _Star Trek_ (2009).

His thoughts outside of the dialogue, however, are my own words. Also.... heavy K/S suggestions!

It's not fanon - it's canon!

* * *

_Meeting Kirk's Counterpart_

I gazed at young James Tiberius Kirk with old, weary eyes. The fire from my torch being the only light in this dark, dreary cave. "James T. Kirk…" I could hardly believe it was him…

He gazed at me in disbelief, panting from his previous excursion. He had been running from something – I couldn't exactly say what at the moment. My world was spinning out of control. "Excuse me?" he said.

"How did you find me?" I wondered.

He stood warily, the disbelief still in his eyes. _Oh, Jim… You were always so theatrical_, I thought. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you know my name?"

I thought of my words carefully. For Kirk to not recognize me, and indeed it felt as though the bond between us had not yet occurred, I could not refer to him as anything more than… "I was and always shall be your friend."

"What?" He shook his head, laughing slightly. "Look. I, uh… I… I don't know you."

"I am Spock." And the look on his face made my half-human heart, already battered by the loss of my home planet, weep.

"Bullshit," he said and my eyes closed. Explanation would be needed.

Soon enough we were sitting around a fire together and I could almost imagine that I was with my Jim. My T'hy'la had been gone for many years, yet I still felt him in my heart… To see him now… I yearned to hold on to him, but the young man he now was would not understand. They both needed time… They both needed to find their places in the world. "It is remarkably pleasing to see you again, old friend. Especially after the events of today."

"Uh…" He rose. My heart sank further. "Sir, I appreciate what you did for me today, but if-if you were Spock, you'd know that we're not friends. At all." He was wrong. We were the greatest of friends. "You hate me," Jim continued. "You marooned me here for mutiny."

"Mutiny?" I could not believe my ears. "You are not the captain?"

He struggled with his words a moment. "No, no. You, uh… You're the captain. Pike was taken hostage."

And I realized it: I had made a grave mistake in my own timeline and now… Now it seemed this timeline's version of me was making even greater ones. Not very logical ones from the sound of things. They would not lead myself and this Kirk on the paths they were meant to take.

"By Nero."

He turned slowly, lips parted. "What do you know about him?"

"He is a particularly troubled Romulan." And if Jim and my obviously confused self were going to stop him, Jim needed all of my assistance. I rose and walked towards him. "Please, if you will allow me, it will be easier."

He backed away from my outstretched hand. "Whoa, whoa. What're you doing?"

"Our minds." It was difficult to keep my voice steady. "One and together." And I placed my fingers to his face in a move that was as familiar to me as it was unfamiliar to him. I would have to be careful to keep track of the information I needed to give him…

My mistake needed to be revealed. "One hundred twenty-nine years from now, a star will explode and threaten to destroy the galaxy. That is where I am from, Jim: the future." And I seeped into his mind so that he could see all that I had done. And, more importantly, had not done.

"The star went super nova, consuming everything in their path. I promised the Romulans that I would save their planet. We outfitted our fastest ship. Using red matter, I would create a black hole that would absorb the exploded star. I was on route when the unthinkable happened. The supernova _destroyed_ Romulus. I had little time. I had to extract the red matter and shoot it into the supernova.

"As I began my return trip, I was intercepted. He called himself Nero… the last surviving Romulan… As I attempted my escape, both of us were pulled into the black hole. Nero went through first. He was the first to arrive. Nero would spend the next twenty-five years waiting for my arrival. But what was years for Nero… was only seconds for me.

"I went through the black hole. Nero… was waiting for me. He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel and spared my life for one reason: so that I would know his pain. He beamed me here so that I could observe his vengeance. As he was helpless to save his planet, I would be helpless to save mine. Billions of lives… lost… Because of me, Jim! Because… I failed."

The meld ended abruptly as it wasn't the young Jim I was speaking to any longer, but it was my own… The one that had passed on several years ago, his hand in mine.

The young Jim panted as the meld broke, his own mind swirling – I am sure. Had he felt my deep sorrow? My deep love? "Forgive me," I said. "Emotional transference is an effect of the mind meld."

He staggered away, breathing heavily. "So you do feel."

"Yes."

"Going back in time, you changed all our lives."

"Jim…" I knew that… I could never apologize enough for it. "We must go." He turned back to me. "There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here."

"Wait." I glanced back. "Where you came from… did I know my father?"

I could not lie to him. "Yes. You often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet." What, I wondered, had been his inspiration this time? "He proudly lived to see you become captain of the Enterprise."

"Captain…?"

"The ship we must return you to as soon as possible." I knew myself well enough to know that I was an unsuitable captain. Longing for the future I had left behind, I strode off.


	2. Meeting Scotty's Counterpart

Sorry for epic lack of update. I totally forgot, lol

Ch 2 of 3 :D

* * *

After wandering through the blizzard conditions of Delta Vega, Jim and I came across the outpost. We went in and heard a woman shout.

"Hello?" Jim called and something metallic clattered to the floor in the distance.

Something began running towards us and, as the little green-tinged creature neared, I adjusted my hood to better believe my eyes. Was this outpost abandoned by Starfleet personnel? Or was this creature part of the Federation?

Despite our confusion, Jim and I found ourselves following the creature. We entered a room full of various wires and machinery, with one lone man sitting behind a desk. "What?" he snapped to the creature, removing a cloth from over his eyes. He caught sight of us, his annoyance obvious. "Do you realize how unacceptable this is?"

"Fascinating." So it was Mr. Scott!

"What?" Jim asked.

"Okay, I'm sure you're jes' doin' yer job, but could you not come a wee bit sooner? Six monthsm I've been livin' here! Livin' off Starfleet protein nips in the promise of a good meal. And I know exactly wha's goin' on here! Okay? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing. For somethin' that was _clearly_ an accident."

"You are Montgomery Scott." He'd changed little, I observed.

"You _know_ him?" Jim asked.

"Aye, that's me. Yer in the right place. Unless there's another hardworking, equally starved Starfleet officer around."

"Me," the green creature said.

"Get aff! Shut up! Ya don't eat anythin'! You kin eat like a pea! And yer done!" He turned back to us, still under the impression – the incorrect one – that we were peoples of authority. "I'm talkin' about food! Real food! But yer here now, so… thank you." He rose, went to another area in the room. "Where is it?"

I turned towards him again, hardly able to keep back my excitement. Thankfully, I still retained my Vulcan training, so did not make a fool of myself. "You are, in fact, the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of trans-warp beaming."

"That's what I'm talkin' about! How d'you think I wound up here? Had a _little_ debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel." I folded my arms as he spoke, curious as to why Mr. Scott would be on Delta Vega and not aboard the Enterprise.

"He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a… like a grapefruit was limited to about a hundred miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system – which is easy, by the way – I could do it with a life form.

"So… I tested it on Admiral Atcher's prized beagle." He held up a cup of what I'm sure was whiskey in a mock toast.

"Hey, I know that dog. What happened to it?" Jim, I thought to myself, it's rather obvious what happened to it.

"I'll tell you when it reappears," Scotty said, confirming my theory. He coughed. "I don't know. I do feel guilty about that."

"What if I told you that your trans-warp theory was correct, that it is indeed possible to beam aboard a ship that is travelling at warp speed?"

"I think that if that equation had been discovered, I would 'ave heard about it."

"The reason you haven't heard of it, Mr. Scott, is that you haven't discovered it yet."

He looked at me blankly a moment, mouth agape. Then rose, shaking his head. "Ach. I… Wait, eh… Are you from the future?"  
"Yeah. He is," Jim said quickly. "I'm not."

"Well, that's brilliant." He was just as accepting as I had hoped. "Do they still have sandwiches there?" I only lifted a brow. There were more important things to discuss.

Things such as getting the two of them – Mr. Scott and Jim – aboard the Enterprise. "Well, she's a wee bit dodgy, but she'll do." He showed us the Delta Vegan shuttle, twirling a wrench. "Shield emitters are totally bandjacked, as well as a few other things. On youse go." As they walked along the side, he continued to chatter. "So, the Enterprise has had its maiden voyage, has it? She is one well endowed lady. I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you'll pardon the engineering parlance."

If all went as it was supposed to, I thought to myself, Mr. Scott would most definitely have that chance. I sat at the console, inputting an equation. He slung himself over to my side.

"Except, the thing is, even if I believed you – where you're from and what I've done, which… I don't by the way – yer still talkin' about beamin' aboard the Enterprise while she's traveling faster-than-light, without a proper receiving pattern. Get off there!" he yelled to the alien, Keenser. "It's not a climbin' tree. The notion of trans-warp beaming is like, trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse." He stopped, gazing at what I had inputted. "What's that?"

"Your equation for achieving trans-warp beaming." At that, I rose. There was little time to waste.

"Get out of it." He took my spot, read through the equation quickly. "Ah! Imagine that! It never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving."

Jim walked over to me. "You're coming with us, right?"

I glanced back, my entire being yearning to go along. Yet I turned and said, "No, Jim. That is not my destiny."

"Your des.… He… The other Spock is not gonna believe me. Only you can explain what's happening."

"Under no circumstances can he be made of my existence." If my counterpart and I met… There would be no hiding what I felt for my Jim and it would awaken his own feelings at a time where they must remain hidden. I knew that, well, I needed to keep a clear mind. The loss of my planet was more than enough stress… "You must promise me this."

He looked defiant and it became difficult not to smile. Jim never had been one for orders. "You're telling me I can't tell _you_ that I'm following your own orders? Why not? What happens?"

If I told him, my reasons for not going would be moot. "Jim, this is one rule you cannot break. To stop Nero… You alone must take command of your ship."

"How? Over your dead body?"

It was a logical question, but… "Preferably not. However, there is Starfleet Regulation 619." At his curious look, I explained. "Six-one-nine states that any command officer who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand must resign said command."

He closed his eyes, licked his lips. "So... so you're saying that I have to emotionally compromise…you…guys."

"Jim, I just lost my planet." And it pained me that I even had to explain it. "I can tell you, I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to show it."

Scotty, who'd been listening nearby, sighed quietly. "Aye, then, laddie. Live or die. Let's get this over with."

Jim sighed and, with a last look at me, went to the transporter. Scotty was trying to push Keenser away. "No, go. You cannae come with me. Go on."

Jim wasn't finished with me, I knew. I could sense it coming even while my back was to them as I placed their coordinates. "You know, coming back in time, changing history…" I looked back. "That's cheating."

Not only did I have an idea as to what he was talking about (again, due to the mind meld) but I knew James T. Kirk entirely too well. So I nodded. "A trick I learned from an old friend."

He stared at me, smiled slightly, and I began their beaming. I held up my hand and saluted them. "Live long and prosper."

Jim leaned back and they began to energize, Scotty waving at Keenser who, once they were gone, whimpered.


	3. Meeting My Counterpart

_Chapter 3_

_Meeting My Counterpart_

"Father." I stopped. It was odd hearing one's own voice… Odder still being called 'father' by oneself. I almost continued walking, but paused. Had enough occurred for this meeting to be safe? Logically, quickly, I went through the scenarios. It was likely that my counterpart would find it most logical to abandon Starfleet to live amongst the Vulcans. This was not his destiny and… Well, it seemed that only I would be able to correct…myself.

I turned to face me. "I am not our father."

He stared at me and I could feel his mind racing – my mind racing. They connected even without touch, being one in the same. He started towards me at a slow, cautious pace. I went to him at a much quicker one. "There are so few Vulcans left," I explained. "We cannot afford to ignore each other."

His brows drew together and, as I watched the confusion glimmer over his features, I realized why Jim always found it so simple to read me. I was a very expressive creature, though it was painfully obvious that I was attempting to hide it. Hm…

"Then why would you send Kirk aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?"

"Because you needed each other." And will always need each other. I wanted this Spock to soak up every last moment he could have with Jim. Memories lasted just as long as a Vulcan did. "I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together, of a friendship that will define you both…in ways you cannot yet realize." I hid my romantic relationships as best I could, tucking in a corner even I could not reach.

"How did you persuade him to keep your secret?"

"He inferred that universe-ending paradoxes would ensue should he break his promise."

"You lied," my counterpart realized.

"Oh…" Now that was taking it rather far. "I… I implied."

"A gamble." It was fascinating to me how different I was, how young and inexperienced. This counterpart of myself, this younger me… It was a small blow to realize that I had not always been so all-knowing.

"An act of faith," I corrected. "One I hope that you'll repeat in the future in Starfleet."

I felt his argument coming along with the regret of his decision. "In the face of extinction, it was only logical I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race."

"And yet, you can be in two places at once." I hoped he would see the irony. "I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I have already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony. Spock, in this case, do yourself a favor." I took a step towards myself. "Put aside logic. Do what feels right." I took a few steps away, but turned back. I had not said farewell, but…

"Since my customary farewell would appear oddly self-serving, I shall simply say…" I held up my hand in the Vulcan salute. "Good luck."

He held up his own hand, saying nothing, and I walked off.

Much later, I was in the assembly hall of Starfleet's academy to watch destinies unfold.

"This assembly calls _Captain_ James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and reflect utmost to yourself, your crew and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with this commendation."

A medal, the first of many to come, was pinned to his clothing. "By Starfleet Order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, _U.S.S. Enetrprise_, for duty as his relief." After shaking hands with the man, he walked to the wheelchairbound Admiral and shook his hand as well.

"I relieve you, sir."

Pike smiled. "I am relieved."

Jim nodded once, struggling to keep his face stoic. "Thank you, sir."

"Congratulations, Captain." Their hands clasped. "Your father would be proud."

And applause erupted. Pleased, I nodded. "Thrusters on full," I reminisced.

In my mind, I could hear Sulu's brisk voice. "Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir."

And then Chekov. "Veapons systems and shields on standby."

Uhura would speak next. "Dock Control reports ready, Captain."

In his chair, Kirk would hit the intercom. "Scotty, how we doing?"

"Dilithium chamber's at maximum, Captain."

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters."

"Take us out."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

My eyes closed. And I smiled softly. "These," I whispered, "are the voyages of the Starship _Enterprise_. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, and to boldly go where no man has gone before."

My eyes opened slowly. "What will they find when I am ripped apart? 'I love you, Captain,' written on my heart." Turning, I walked out.

p.s. "I turned to face me." – I never thought I would EVER be able to write that line. Spocktimus Prime ftw.


End file.
